Celty Sturluson
'Abilities' ---- Black Colored Motorcycle Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive -''' Cóiste Bodhar is Celty Sturluson's favorite horse that can be transformed into a black colored motorcycle, riding it increases her charisma by tenfold! Whenever an enemy hero dies within 1200 range, Celty gains a free Assist. ---- Dark Glitter Q Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana 'Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Active - 'Celty releases a bolt of darkness in a straight line that teleports the first unit it hits to her, dealing/healing 80/130/180/230/280 + AP magic damage / Health depending on the target's side. Additionally, the target will be immobilized for 1 second if the target is an enemy. If the bolt hits on an allied unit, 50% of this skill's Mana cost is refunded and this skill's cooldown is reduced by half of a cooldown without reduction (9/8.5/8/7.5/7 seconds). ---- '''Misty Shield W Cost: 60 Mana 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Celty conjures and summons a condensed mass of fog to protect the target ally for 6 seconds, creating a shield that absorbs 60/105/150/195/240 + AP damage before expiring. When the shield is destroyed or expired, it will explode and deal damage equal to the amount it could absorb to all nearby enemies in 300 range. This ability also removes certain types of negative buffs and stun effects upon cast. *Note - ''When Celty places a shield from this skill on a target that already has a shield from the same skill, the new shield will replace the old shield and the old shield will be detonated instantly. ---- '''''Horror Field E Cost: 50 Mana 'Cooldown: '''10 seconds *Passive - 'Celty manipulates her shadow to form a giant scythe, using it as her primary weapon. Each of her basic attacks reduces the target enemy's Attack Speed by 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% and Movement Speed by 5%/10%/15%/20%/25% while Celty gains 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% bonus Attack Speed and 15% bonus Movement Speed in which both effects last for 3 seconds. Each of her basic attacks on enemy heroes reduces the cooldown of '''Misty Shield W by 1 second. *''Active - ''Celty surrounds the area around herself with the field of darkness for 3 seconds. Any enemy who walks out of the field has their Movement Speed reduced by 25%/30%/35%/40%/45% for 3 seconds. ---- Urban Legend R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''90 / 80 / 70 seconds '' *Active - 'Celty unleashes the power of her myth as the '''Dullahan '''and goes into '''Urban Legend' mode for 7 seconds that removes certain types of negative buffs and stuns upon cast. The next basic attack she performs during Urband Legend mode will silence the target for 1.5/1.75/2 seconds. Urban Legend mode also heals 0.6%/0.8%/1% maximum health every 0.2 seconds and grants 40%/60%/80% bonus Attack Damage and 40/60/80 bonus Ability Power. Every 1% of Celty's missing health increases the effectiveness of the healing effect from Urban Legend mode by 1%. When Celty has full Health during Urban Legend '''mode, the excess health received from the healing effect of this skill will be converted into a shield value until the end of the skill duration. *Note - 'This ability can be activated even when under debuffs or crowd control effects. ---- 'Skins''' ---- Category:Heroes